Big Hiro Six, After Tadashi's death
by AsunaRacer
Summary: After Tadashi's death, things go so wrong for Hiro *Srry bad at summaries*
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this is my first BIG HERO SIX! ffic, i hope u guys like it! Warning:Higo (HiroXGoGo)

"Ever since Tadashi died, Hiro hasn't been himself, He has been locked up in is room more, hasn't been eating anything." Cass told her friend. She was worried about Hiro.

"Aww! He must of really loved Tadashi, He was a good man.""Yeah, ever since Their parent's died, Tadashi was the only member left along with Hiro.""Hopefully he can get out of this soon,

poor kiddo.""Well, I better go. Dinner is almost done" "Okay, Bye Cass." "Bye" Cass hung up her phone and pulled the Au Gratin's out of the oven. She called "Hiro! "Dinner's Done!" Hiro called back

sadly "Okay Aunt!"*HirosPOV* Hiro lifted himself up from his computer chair, walking limply down the stairs He said "What's for dinner?' Cass says "Steak with Corn and Au Gratin's" "Okay" Hiro flopped

down into a dining room chair, while Cass put the dinner on the table, h slowly ate and not saying anything. Aunt Cass said "Are you going to enroll to SFIT still?" "Maybe" Hiro said, saying hes done and going back upstairs. Hiro accidently

tripped over his robot saying "OWH!" Baymax activated "Hello, I am Baymax, Your personal healthcare companion." "Oh. Hi Baymax" Hiro said. "On a scale to one to ten, how would your rate your pain" "Zero, Baymax." "Scanning now." "WHAT?!"

"Scan complete." "unbelievable" Hiro said "You suffer no physical injeries, but your nuturallogical levels are very high, you are experiencing Depression, What is wrong Hiro?" "Nothing Baymax." "Contacting friends""WHAT?! BAYMAX NO!" I AM SATISIFED WITH

MY CARE!" "Friends contacted" "I will deactiveate now." "Wait." Hiro said "Baymax, Fly.""Hiro, is it that bad?" "Y.E.S." "Hop on Hiro" Baymax said sadly "Hiro hops on" Baymax flies to the top of the bridge "call me when you are better Hiro" Baymax flies away.

Hiro silently sit down. He silently lets out a tear before his body is shaking from full racked sob's he call's out "Tadashi!" before he curl's up into a tight ball and cries.

Poor hiro! :(

Higo full on next chap! review and follow :D 


	2. Chap two

Hallo Guys, Heres chap two, Also Thank Kitty Gems for betaing this! Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six

GoGo Tomago looked in her wardrobe, trying to pick out what she wanted to wear to bed. Her black iPhone rang, and she looked at it in mild curiosity. It was her blonde friend, Honey Lemon. She picked it up and pressed "answer."

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh! Look at this picture!" Honey Lemon exclaimed, and GoGo looked at the picture, curious again. Hiro? Why was he at the bridge?

"Why is Hiro up there?" GoGo asked, confused.

"Baymax contacted me, saying that Hiro is upset." Honey Lemon replied.

"I'll go there right now."

"How?" She asked.

"Hiro added really long ropes on the disks on my arms in my battle suit. I can just go to the closest building and just skate there." GoGo explained.

"Ok, just be care-" GoGo cut her off,

"I'll be fine, don't worry." GoGo assured.

"Alright GoGo, bye." She replied, although GoGo did hear her voice still etched with worry.

"Bye, Honey." GoGo said, and ended the call. GoGo quickly grabbed her suit, running out of the house.

_"Hiro Hamada I hope you're alright..." _GoGo thought worriedly. She went to the closest building, looking over at the building seeing Baymax and... Hiro... crying? GoGo quickly shot out a rope disk, coming to them. Once she got there she pulled Baymax aside, shushing him so Baymax wouldn't say anything loudly. Baymax said,

"Hiro is having an emotional breakdown, such as missing Tadashi, and liking you." GoGo's world started to collapse as she processed the information.

_"Hiro... He likes me!? That's impossible!" _

"Baymax... Are you lying to me?" GoGo asked, incredulous.

"No, I am not," Baymax explained, "He told me that. Why would I lie about my patient's diagnosis?"

"Baymax, let me talk to Hiro, then." GoGo said, biting her lip.

"Okay." Baymax said simply, and moved out of the way.

"H-Hiro?" GoGo stuttered, mentally kicking herself for stuttering like a schoolgirl, or like an idiot, she couldn't tell.

"W-What?" He sniffled, his voice very hoarse. GoGo saw his tears, and she got this gut feeling to immediately want to hug him and reassure him that everything was going to be ok.

Hi, Review and fave~


End file.
